


Morning Ambush

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: Gifts for the doctor [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Children, Dad AU, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gift Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Dark and Wilford get an unexpected morning surprise.





	Morning Ambush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).

> I loved their work and their dad AU inspired me so make a few stories.

Dark woke with a soft groan, stretching his lax muscles with a sigh. The movment to his left caused him to turn, where he was greeted with a lovely sight. Wilford was laying on his back, one hand scratching is fluffed mustache while the other rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was the weekend and the two days were enjoying their sleep. Dark let out a yawn as he propped himself up on his elbows, one hand running through his lovers' hair.

“Good morning Wil, did you sleep well?”

Wil sighed as he sat up, poping his back before look at Dark.

“Yes, it was lovely, even better snuggling with you.”

Dark blushed and lightly bat Wilford's shoulder.

“Oh shut up you sap, it's too early for this.”

Wilford giggled before a glint of mischief hit his eyes.

“You know what it's not too early for?”

Dark smiled.

“And what would that be?”

Just as the words left his lips Wilford had a hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder. With his advantage, Wil pushed Dark down into a gentle kiss. When he pulled back he wore a smirk.

“Sleepy kisses.”

Dark laughed and pulled Wilford in for another. Unknown to them their door had begun to open. Dark pushed Wil off and gave a chuckle at the soft oof sound he made. Before he had the chance to jump back on his lover he himself was tackled to the bed. 

“Gatcha!”

A chorus of giggles filled the air and six little bodies covered Wilford’s form. Bim, Ed, Bing, and King covered his torso while Google and Green pined his legs down. 

“Oh no! It appears I've been traped!”

Dark laughed as Wilford gave a cry of defeat. Then he felt weight on his feet. He looked down to see Red and Oliver on his own legs. Dark smiled as he watched his more shy kids slowly climb onto him. First, it was Dr. Iplier leading The Host onto his chest as Reynolds helped Eric onto his stomach. Eric looked at dark with a triumphant and proud smile. Dark chuckled and let his head fall to the pillow.

“Oh my, it would appear I am trapped as well.”

Reynolds did a fist pump as Eric’s smile brightened.

“The Host is happy they succeded in their mission.”

Wilford was a giggling mess as he tickled the kids on top of him, each shrieking with delight as they crawled around to avoid the attacks. Dark shook his head fondly, turning back to kids piled on him. 

“Well, it seems we aren't going anywhere anytime soon.”

Dark smiled as he watched The Host and Reynolds switch places, the blind child scooting to avoid falling.

“Um, The Host would like to ask if he and Eric could cuddle with their father.”

Dark felt his heart warm as The Host nervously ask his question. He wrapped his arm around the two and pulled them to his chest.

“Of corse you can.”

Dark said, placing a kiss to each of there heads. He watched as host placed his hands unher his head while eric grabbed onto his nightshirt. Dr. Iplier slid off to lay is head on his stomach as Reynolds slid onto his back with his arms behind his head. Red and Oliver were curled into one another as there heads rest on Darks legs. He peeked to his side to see Wilford and the others in a similar state. With a sigh dark shifted a bit for comfort before letting his eye drift shut, allowing sleep to grasp him once more. It was the weekend, after all, they could sleep in just a bit longer.


End file.
